Chodź, Kise
by AceRobin
Summary: Fanfic do rozdziału 30 „Przyjaciele i kochankowie" fanficu Nee Aitai Yo (link: Polecam :)). W skrócie: Aomine i Kise w męskiej toalecie. AoKise.


Kise nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło. Naprawdę. W jednej chwili szedł korytarzem razem z Aomine, a w drugiej całowali się namiętnie w męskiej toalecie w jednej z kabin. Oczywiście, że mu to nie przeszkadzało. Już od jakiegoś czasu chciał czuć jego dłonie na swoim ciele (chociaż dotarło to do niego, kiedy je w ogóle poczuł w miejscach takich jak jego tyłek czy też krocze), dlatego był naprawdę zadowolony. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, kiedy Aomine zaczął całował go po szyi. Jęknął cicho, kiedy Aomine włożył swoją dłoń pod jego koszulkę. Mocno zagryzł dolną wargę, kiedy Aomine wsunął dłoń do jego bokserek. Kto by pomyślał, że mogą tak miło spędzić razem czas? Oprócz gry w koszykówkę, oczywiście.

Wszystko działo się dość chaotycznie. W jednej sekundzie usta Aomine całowały jego usta, w drugiej okazało się, że Kise nie miał już na sobie koszulki, a spodnie ledwo wiszą na jego biodrach, kiedy As Too rozpiął mu rozporek.

- Aominecchi… - zaczął Kise ochrypniętym głosem. Jego policzki były czerwone, a w oczach, które były przymrużone, czaiły się iskierki pożądania. Aomine mógł z nim teraz zrobić co tylko chciał.

Ale sam Kise nie chciał pozostawać obojętny na te wszystkie pieszczoty, jakimi obdarzał go były kolega z drużyny. Kiedy Aomine całował go w brzuch, powoli ściągając z niego spodnie i bokserki, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował go mocno, kładąc dłonie na jego policzkach. Pocałunek jednak nie trwał długo; Kise pchnął kolegę na ściankę kabiny i od razu się do niego zbliżył. Uniósł jego koszulkę wyżej i wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy Aomine sam ją z siebie ściągnął i odrzucił gdzieś w bok. Kise złożył pocałunki kolejno na jego szyi, obojczyku i mostku, od którego językiem sunął w dół. Aomine wypchnął lekko biodra, zagryzając dolną wargę. Obserwował poczynania blondwłosego chłopaka, który uklęknął przed nim i, nieco drżącymi rękoma, odpiął mu spodnie. Kise się nie ograniczał – jednym szybkim ruchem sprawił, iż i spodnie, i bokserki nagle znalazły się na kostkach Aomine.

W tym momencie pseudo pewność siebie Kise poszła się je… zniknęła. Okej, nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z facetem, dlatego też był lekko zszokowany… wymiarami, jakie miał Aomine. Szybko jednak opuściły go te myśli. Racjonalność? Rozmyślanie o takich rzeczach typu „przecież to niemożliwe, żeby on w niego wszedł"? Nie, nie teraz. Do głowy Kise nagle wpadły urywki filmów pornograficznych, które kiedyś oglądał. Głównie te scenki, w których kobieta robiła facetowi dobrze ustami. Wtedy nie myślał o tym, że może mu to się kiedyś przydać.

Przybliżył twarz do męskości Aomine i przeciągnął językiem wzdłuż jego długości, od dołu do samego czubka. Nie wiedział, jak jego nieśmiałe ruchy oddziaływały na Aomine.

Wsunął go do ust dopiero po chwili. Czuł, jak rośnie w jego ustach i to była najlepsza pochwała, jaką mógł dostać. Zacisnął mocniej na nim wargi i poruszał głową w górę i w dół. U nasady jednak objął go palcami i dłonią również zaczął poruszać. Zamruczał cicho, czując dłoń Aomine na swojej głowie, głaszczącą go i przeczesującą jego włosy.

- Chodź, Kise – usłyszał nad sobą i spojrzał na partnera. Uniósł się z klęczek i nie zdążył się zastanowić, o co mogło mu chodzić, ponieważ został gwałtownie odwrócony do niego tyłem i przyciśnięty do ściany. Instynktownie wypiął pośladki i rozchylił nogi. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek był tak podniecony, jak teraz. Nawet oglądając filmy dla dorosłych.

Zdziwił się, kiedy poczuł język partnera na swoich plecach. Jęknął, kiedy poczuł męskość Aomine między swoimi pośladkami. Odchylił głowę w bok, gdy Aomine zapragnął znów całować go po szyi i karku.

As Too przebiegł palcami po klatce piersiowej Kise, kierując się ku górze, przez szyję do jego ust, w których zatopił dwa palce. Blondyn chętnie je oblizał, domyślając się, o co chodzi. A żeby nakręcić go jeszcze bardziej, zaczął je lekko ssać i robić małe kółeczka językiem dookoła nich. Gdy Aomine naparł na niego mocniej, wiedział, że dobrze zrobił. W mgnieniu oka mokre palce zaczęły w niego wchodzić. Kise zacisnął palce na ściance kabiny i zacisnął mocno powieki. _To dopiero początek_ – przebiegło mu przez głowę. Pochylił się bardziej, przez co jego biodra wypięły się jeszcze mocniej. Myślał, że może dzięki temu będzie mniej bolało.

Zacisnął mocno zęby; Aomine zaczął w niego powoli wchodzić. Dłonie trzymał na biodrach Kise, a jego usta błądziły po jego karku. Nie zamierzał jednak długo pozostawać delikatnym; wkrótce jego ruchy zaczęły być mocniejsze. Kise krzyknął; bolało. Usłyszał jednak mrukliwy, spokojny i seksowny głos Aomine, który twierdził, że przestanie. Kise w to uwierzył.

I rzeczywiście, wkrótce ból się zmniejszył. To znaczy nie opuścił go, ale odczuwał zdecydowanie więcej przyjemności, niż na samym początku.

Oparł otwartą dłoń na ściance kabiny. Aomine nakrył jego dłoń swoją, a potem splótł ich palce razem i zacisnął swoje. Westchnął mu do ucha, co spowodowało, że Kise jęknął głośno i wyszedł mu biodrami naprzeciw. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak to nakręciło Aomine, który wolną dłoń położył na jego pośladku, a później tak po prostu go klepnął. Kise znowu jęknął.

Po kilku chwilach Aomine objął Kise w pasie i zmusił go, aby się wyprostował. Ugryzł go w szyję, mocniej pchając biodrami. To wystarczyło, aby obaj doszli. I tak, jak Kise zrobił to głośno, tak Aomine zagryzł dolną wargę, zamykając na chwilę oczy, rokoszując się przyjemnością, która rozchodziła się po całym jego ciele.

Jakiś czas jeszcze trzymał w ramionach blondwłosego chłopaka, który czuł na swoim ramieniu jego przyspieszony oddech. Wkrótce jednak poczuł, jak uścisk Aomine się rozluźnia, a on sam się odsuwa. Kise poczuł się dziwnie, kiedy nie miał go już w sobie. Odwrócił się powoli przodem do kolegi i oparł się o ściankę. Oddychał szybko, drżał i nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Otarł zewnętrzną stroną dłoni czoło, nadal patrząc na Aomine, który odwzajemniał spojrzenie.

Ich seks był chaotyczny, odbył się w męskiej toalecie w szkole. Był ostry i dość brutalny. Podczas stosunku nie patrzyli sobie w oczy, co Kise uznał po prostu za „bezosobowe".

Aomine w końcu sięgnął po swoje ubrania, przy okazji podając Kise jego. Chłopak narzucił na siebie koszulkę, zapiął spodnie i nadal odczuwał pustkę. Nie tylko w głowie.

- Daikicchi…

Sam nie wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć. Ale usta Aomine ułatwiły mu sprawę; odwzajemnił pocałunek równie namiętnie i równie mocno, w jaki był mu podarowany.

Chwilę później Aomine opuszczał łazienkę.


End file.
